Hell in a Cell 2013
Hell in a Cell (2013) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by WWE and sponsored by WWE 2K14. It took place on October 27, 2013 at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. It was the fifth annual Hell in a Cell event. Event summary The Great Khali & Natalya vs Fandango & Summer Rae In an impromptu Mixed Tag Team Match, Fandango & Summer Rae danced past The Great Khali & Natalya, and out of AmericanAirlines Arena with an upset victory. The coed clash – which was made in the wake of Summer Rae and Natalya coming to blows at ringside during Fandango and Khali’s contest during Friday’s SmackDown – appeared to be a mismatch, at first. Ultimately, however, the young Diva would have an extra spring in her step after picking up the win for herself and Fandango. The towering Great Khali went right after his fleet-footed foe, battering Fandango with brutal chops against the ropes. When Summer Rae tagged in for her chance against Natalya, she quickly found herself on the receiving end of “The Queen of Harts’” renowned grappling. Fandango’s stunning dance partner, however, showed she has moves in the ring as well as out, hitting Natalya with an acrobatic dropkick and some offense of her own before gloating over her opponent. When WWE’s “master of dance” found himself in the ring with Natalya, the former Divas Champion shockingly went for a Sharpshooter, though Fandango managed to escape. Coming face-to-face with the immense Khali again, Fandango worked over the giant’s leg, as the tags between partners became fast and furious. In the end, it came down to the Divas. When Natalya grounded Summer Rae and went for a Sharpshooter, the graceful and tricky dancer managed to pull her opponent into the ropes and follow with a quick roll-up for the huge upset victory. After losing in disappointing, come-from-behind fashion, The Great Khali and Natalya would surely love another opportunity at their agile adversaries. Riding high after the clutch win, it remains to be seen who’s next on Fandango and Summer Rae’s dance card. AJ Lee vs Brie Bella After earning another opportunity to dethrone Divas Champion AJ Lee, Brie Bella came to WWE Hell in a Cell with a singular purpose — squash the Black Widow and end her lengthy title reign. However, with everything on the line, AJ once again made a strong case that she and her butterfly-emblazoned title are, indeed, inseparable. Fueled by Lee’s outright and upfront abhorrence of anyone associated with “Total Divas,” the road to WWE Hell in a Cell was a highly personal one for the battling beauties. When they collided inside the ring in Miami’s AmericanAirlines Arena, that animosity was obvious from the outset as Brie ad AJ stared each other down before trading blows. With AJ locked in a half crab inside the ring, Nikki Bella took the fight to the champion’s enforcer, Tamina Snuka, at ringside. Yet when Brie went to connect with a big kick to the titleholder, Brie instead leveled Nikki, knocking her twin off the apron and onto the ringside floor. The miscue was enough to open the door for Lee to ensnare her challenger in the excruciating Black Widow. Giving Brie no other choice but to tap out, AJ ensured that her love affair with the Divas Championship will continue a while longer. Results * Mixed tag team match: 'Fandango and Summer Rae defeated The Great Khali and Natalya (with Hornswoggle) * '''Singles match for the WWE Divas Championship: 'AJ Lee © (with Tamina Snuka) defeated Brie Bella (with Nikki Bella) by submission Other on-screen talent * '''Ring announcer: Lilian Garcia * Interviewer: Renee Young * Pre-show panel: Kaitlyn Image gallery HIAC13_Photo_084.jpg HIAC13_Photo_085.jpg HIAC13_Photo_086.jpg HIAC13_Photo_087.jpg HIAC13_Photo_088.jpg HIAC13_Photo_089.jpg HIAC13_Photo_090.jpg HIAC13_Photo_091.jpg HIAC13_Photo_093.jpg HIAC13_Photo_092.jpg HIAC13_Photo_094.jpg HIAC13_Photo_095.jpg HIAC13_Photo_096.jpg HIAC13_Photo_097.jpg HIAC13_Photo_098.jpg HIAC13_Photo_099.jpg HIAC13_Photo_100.jpg HIAC13_Photo_101.jpg HIAC13_Photo_102.jpg HIAC13_Photo_103.jpg HIAC13_Photo_104.jpg HIAC13_Photo_105.jpg HIAC13_Photo_106.jpg HIAC13_Photo_107.jpg HIAC13_Photo_108.jpg HIAC13_Photo_247.jpg HIAC13_Photo_248.jpg HIAC13_Photo_249.jpg HIAC13_Photo_250.jpg HIAC13_Photo_251.jpg HIAC13_Photo_252.jpg HIAC13_Photo_253.jpg HIAC13_Photo_254.jpg HIAC13_Photo_255.jpg HIAC13_Photo_256.jpg HIAC13_Photo_257.jpg HIAC13_Photo_258.jpg HIAC13_Photo_259.jpg HIAC13_Photo_260.jpg HIAC13_Photo_261.jpg HIAC13_Photo_262.jpg HIAC13_Photo_263.jpg HIAC13_Photo_264.jpg HIAC13_Photo_265.jpg HIAC13_Photo_266.jpg HIAC13_Photo_267.jpg HIAC13_Photo_268.jpg HIAC13_Photo_269.jpg HIAC13_Photo_270.jpg HIAC13_Photo_271.jpg HIAC13_Photo_272.jpg Category:2013 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Summer Rae Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Natalya Category:Kaitlyn Category:Renee Young Category:AJ Lee Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella